


Wildest Dream

by GreenJewel



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Misunderstanding, One Night Stands, blowjob, playboy Richard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJewel/pseuds/GreenJewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee was fascinated by his British cast mate. There's more Lee wanted to know but then Lee wondered whether he liked what he discovered. Still he was pulled towards Richard like a magnetic force...but Lee knew he had to try getting away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happened when I was obsessed with both Wildest Dream and Stay with me at the same time. Inspired by the two songs.

 Until now Lee Pace still could not explain why he agreed to go on this date. It could be a polite gesture; he only wanted to build good relationship with new people he met on set. Or it could be because his weak will that was unable to control the goosebumps on his skin or the slight excitement growing whenever he met Richard’s eyes on and off set. He blamed this sensitivity on his recent mess he left behind in New York. May be that’s why he was so desperate for some distraction; and Richard was perfect for it.  The British was undeniably charming and an excellent choice for a proud stubborn dwarf king. But in real life Richard was something else. From him emiting a powerful force pulled Lee closer which Lee was helpless to. So here he was sitting opposite to Richard in a lovely restaurant talking about anything coming up to their minds. 

“I would love to see you playing that”, Richard laughed wholeheartedly.

 He raised his glass to clash with Lee’s and the two sipped their drink. Lee swallowed quickly and then returned with a small smile. The American tried keeping his tone normal, controlling his topics; but inside his mind was screaming for a way out. He loved the dinner; he enjoyed the movie; he liked talking to Richard. Everything seemed perfect until Lee discovered the powerful force that pulled him this close to the British was now sending him a signal to run.

Richard came across as a gorgeous man undoubtedly. And at work he’s a professional fully comitted to his work. But off the set, Lee felt Richard have more to explore beyond. The American wasn’t sure at first how deep he wanted to dig in and find out about this man; now when he did, it was too late to return. 

“So your place or mine?”, the British asked with a smirk at the end of their dinner.

 Lee was taken aback just slightly but Richard’s hands were on his thigh under the table squeezing them suggestively. It was a mistake Lee made looking into those electricfying blue eyes and he knew he couldn’t help it now; couldn’t make any other different decision. May be Richard was more into one-night-stand; may be to Richard, Lee was nothing more than a current interest which soon might fade. Still Lee finished his drink; stood up and grabbed Richard’s hands more boldly than he usually was.

“Your place”, Lee said as he led the way out.

o0o

“That…was…amazing”, Lee panted releasing the fingers that have been curling on the sheets tightly since Richard went down and wrapped his lips around Lee’s member. 

The British peeked up at him; the lustful look was still as clear in his eyes as when they arrived to his place. Few more causual conversations exchanged and the next thing Lee knew was Richard slamming his body against the wall, pressing him close with his lips on his impatiently and fiercely. Lee felt like he was melted right there and submitted himself to the British casting aside alll the troubling thoughts about any possible things could happen between them.

Richard now crawled up and lied next to Lee throwing his arm over to pull the American close in his embrace. His fingers moved softly through Lee’s hair caressing it. It was the best sex Richard had since he reached New Zealand, he admitted to himself that. Since the first time he met Lee, he knew the boy was going to be an amazing bottom with that fine ass of his and a sweet submissive personality in nature. He had a hard time to deal with Lee transforming to Thranduil on set though because it was so opposite to his type. But now he’s got a taste of Lee finally and that’s what pleased him most.

“No one needs to know about this”, Richard whispered as his hands continued massaging Lee’s scalp.

The American looked at him uncertain for a few moments but then he nodded quietly and planted another kiss for him before closing his eyes and fell asleep with as much of memories he could take away from this night as possible.

 

o0o

It’s been days since their nights spent together. And Lee stayed true to his promise; no one knew about them; even though there was tension sparkling whenever they practiced a scene together. Richard could see in those eyes Lee’s momentary confusion, the longing to touch the British’s cheeks and he felt the same urge too; the terrible need to pull Lee close and got a taste of his rosy lips again. But soon in a blink of an eye, Lee seemed to get control of himself again.

 The two exchanged brief glances during break. Richard arched his brows and titled his head suggestively to the trailer nearby; but Lee quickly looked away. “That was strange”, Richard thought as he made his way closer to Lee. May be he could use some persuasive tips to change the American’s mind. But he stopped mid-way as he saw a stranger approching Lee from behind and kissed him on his cheeks.

 “Who’s that guy being with your King?”, Richard asked causually as he turned to reach Orlando.

 Orlando gave the side-look to where Richard pointed and shrugged.

 “I don’t know but I think he’s Lee’s boyfriend”, he replied boredly.

 “He is”, Evangeline appeared suddenly. “Come and meet him”, she pulled Richard and Orlando together before Richard could find the way out. 

“Hey”, Lee looked up surprised when seeing the three approaching. 

“This is Carter Smith. He’s…a…friend”, Richard noticed Lee’s reluctancy as the American rubbed his hair uncertain. 

“Hey, nice to meet you guys”, Smith greeted them with a bright smile and shook their hands.

“I’m Lee’s boyfriend…current one I hope. I’m trying to win him back, you see”, he laughed joking and turned to Lee who was blushing even more. Absentmindedly Richard took the hand-shake a bit tighter than he should and quickly retreated.

“How’s that going on for you”, Lilly teased 

“Pretty well, I think”, the new guy answered as he took hold of Lee’s hands.

Richard dared to hope that the American may pull back his hand but Lee didn’t. Instead they locked eyes with each other, the elven king’s eyes with the dwarf’s ones, as stubborn and defiant as their characters were, a small smile from Lee and Richard made his way out.

 

o0o

After another long day shooting, Luke caught Richard sitting alone in the cafeteria .

 “You looked strange lately man. Are you okay?”, he put a hand on Richard’s shoulder so he looked up.

 “Nothing. I’m just tired”, Richard replied simply.

 But tired wasn’t the right word to describe his strange state right now ever since he found out of Lee’s boyfriend. The man was still in town staying in a hotel down the street and visiting Lee randomly on set. Richard couldn’t bear seeing them together; or when Smith tended Lee removing make-up after filming. He couldn’t ignore the ripping cut on his heart when seeing Lee staying over outside instead of at his place with Lilly.

What bothered him even more was the memories of the night he spent with Lee kept replaying back in his mind. How the American’s firm back pressed against his chest; how smooth his round cheekbutts felt in Richard’s hands; the way Lee’s brows pulled together as ecstasy washed over him or the sensual moans he made. The images drove Richard mad as he craved to have them again, to feel Lee again. He didn’t bother to count how many times he came with that scene playing in his mind when he was alone in his room at night. 

“Want to go to our usual club for some fun?”, Luke asked mischievously. 

Richard knew exactly what kind of fun the man meant. He paused to consider and then stood up.

“Why not?”, he smiled wickedly at Luke and the man led the way.

It was a small club in town, too small for the number of guests it served. The two managed to find a corner and sat down.

“I’ll get some drinks”, Luke made his way through the dancing crowd before Richard could stop him.

He didn’t have to wait long though as Luke returned with the two glasses for them and also two men accompanying. Luke winked at Richard and eyed the brunette on his left for the man to join Richard’s side.

 Richard finished one glass after another. He needed something to clear his mind of the American’s guy image flashing through his mind constantly driving him insane. He has been with a lot of guys before but he had never felt wanted anyone this badly. It was either a one-night-stand or a friend-with-benefit. He never could really tell if there were any strong bonds could be built from his relationship. He never bothered to find out either. But Lee gave him such a different experience as if the man set a goal to spend the night with Richard, then leave him with the memories of those good times to fuck Richard’s mind around once in a while. Lee didn’t really leave him though; Richard did, the British reminded himself.

He jumped when feeling the guy sitting next to him running his fingers on his thighs and then moving up. He glared at the man; Jeremy was his name and Richard had seen that look in Jeremy’s eyes many times before in the other guys he spent time with. They were here for the same purposes after all. He felt bad because Lee didn’t look at him like that when they decided to go back to Richard’s place; not like that when he gained his breath after the orgasm. But this was his moment to have fun so Richard tried to push Lee’s loving eyes to the back of his mind.

Jeremy got down on his knees as soon as they were in the bathroom and unbuckled Richard’s belt impatiently. He moved his fingers through the guy’s hair as Jeremy worked on his length and Richard closed his eyes savoring the feeling.

“Jeeze Lee, I am close”, he moaned as the guy sucked harder and Richard came finally panting as he rested his back against the wet stone wall.

“My name is Jeremy not Lee”, the guy slapped Richard’s cheeks teasingly. Not until then did Richard was aware of how far Lee Pace had invaded his mind.

“But I can be your Lee for tonight if we can find a nice place to spend the rest of the night”, the guy was smirking at Richard stroking his cock.

Richard now seemed to be snapped out of his hazy state, of the beer effect and the club dense atmosphere. He pulled his pants up and helped Jeremy up as well. 

“Where are we leaving now cute boy?”, Jeremy threw both of his arms around Richard’s shoulder as they tumbled out of the bathroom. 

“I’m sorry. I can’t. I have to go.”, he removed Jeremy’s arms with difficulty as the other did his best to cling onto the British. 

“Luke, I’ve gotta go”, Luke’s eyes widened as he saw Richard hurriedly walked to his table to inform him and headed for the door leaving his date behind.

 "Where is he going?”, Luke asked Jeremy confusedly.

“To find his Lee, I guess”, the guy answered with a pout. He went on telling how close he was to have a great night with a charming like that but Luke already excused himself and left as well.

 

o0o

Many days after that night club event were the most miserable to Richard. It had nothing to do with the filming; he was good at keeping his focus on the main task. But outside of that, Richard could feel his mind always wandering in the lost imagination lands where Lee’s smile shone and kept him happy; the land of the American’s moans arousing him. Those simple small things drove Richard crazy and how much he hated he couldn’t turn those imagination into reality.

 Richard came to the set early and made some coffee for himself. Catching the footsteps behind, he turned around and Lee just entered the set with a sleepy look on his face. The British greeted him with a bright smile but it faded as he noticed Smith following behind. 

“Hey, how are you today?”, Lee asked simply.

“I’m good. And you?”, Richard asked in return and sipped his coffee.

“Good…good..”, Lee yawned.

 The awkwardness soon passed. Richard and Lee got dragged into an exciting discussion about yesterday’s filming scenes. The British told him of the awful fish in a barrel experience and Lee laughed so much he had to lean onto the coffee table for balance. Richard gave a side-look to Carter who obviously was feeling out of place and Lee made no effort of pulling the man into the conversation either. If it signaled something bad between them, Richard would bet all on that.

“I’ve gotta wash my face again before the make-up team arrived.”, Lee announced and left hurriedly.

The strange thing was Smith  stayed behind.

“I saw the way you look at him.”, Smith commented.

Richard gave him a challenging look. His brows arched the ‘what-is-wrong-with-that’ way.

“Don’t hold your hopes high. Lee would never be with a man like you”, Smith said mockingly.

The British tried to hold back his laugh. Should he tell the man about  the nigth he spent with Lee to prove him the opposite point? But Richard bit his lips and he asked in return.

“Why were you so sure? I noticed Lee’s terrible mood on the first days since he arrived from New York and we all knew the reasons behind, didn’t we?.”, Richard’s tone was accusing and certain..

 Lee didn’t tell him of Smith, just of messy stuffs  he left in New York. But when he started putting the pieces together, Richard could see the full picture more clearly.

“What is it that you have and I don’t?”, he challenged Smith with  one of the typical charming confident smile he had and it always worked.

“A faithful heart.”, Smith said and Richard froze immediately at the mention.

“I did some research about you, Mr. Armitage. You had quite much of love history. And the reputation wasn’t good either.”, the man gave him a disdaining look.

Richard tried to defense himself but for what he had no idea. He had always been like this and it never bothered him. So did the love flings he had. But Smith was right. Lee was nothing like the ones Richard encountered before. The British still could recall in his mind when they spent the night together. As they calmed down from the climax, Richard would usually stand up, have a bath and then cath a good sleep leaving his partner to do whatever he wanted.

But he stopped when Lee reached out and held his hands. The American’s beautiful warm look with the long eyelashes peeked up at him longingly and Lee begged him to stay till the morning. It was a strange request for him but the American looked desperately needing of love so he chose to stay.

 Lee’s whisper rose softly in his memory “Obviously this isn’t love but could you stay with me so it doesn’t hurt. I’m not good at a one-night-stand.” 

Now the scene played back in his mind and Richard wanted to punch himself in the face so hard. He knew now Lee came to him to sooth his heart after the mess with Smith and he was such a bastard to people’s hearts and it’s not helping.

“Let’s face it. You and Lee can never be together. But now you’re a barrier in our way of getting back. So if you could please, step aside and let Lee have his happiness”, Smith’s voice pulled him back to the reality.

“Richard. The make-up team is here.”, a staff informed him from afar.

 Richard snapped out of his train of thoughts and headed to the door. But then he turned around“You’re wrong. And I can make him happier than he was with you”. It wasn’t a saying to protect his ego; it was a promise.

 It all appeared clear in his mind now; what the miserable days earlier were for; what the unbearable feelings meant to tell him. He wanted Lee but not for the body and lust as he did. For the first time after so long Richard felt the persistent urge in  him to make someone happy, to protect him and to make him smile. It wasn’t true Richard didn’t have a faithful heart. He was just too scared to give it to the wrong one. He found his now but would Lee trust him again with his mending-in-process heart? Richard couldn’t tell but he knew he would not give up simply.

 

o0o

“Richard”, Lee sounded surprised as he saw the British standing at the door to his make-up trailer.

“What are you doing here?”, he asked trying to mask his nervousness for the butteflies Richard always made him feel.

“I came to apologize”, Richard spoke quiettly as he closed the door and locked it 

“There’s nothing to apologize for”, Lee replied surprised.

“No, there’s a lot, actually.”, the British pulled the chair close and sat down next to Lee.

“I’ve been acting like a jerk to you. But now I understand. I don’t want us to be just a one-night-stand. I want to spend more time with you. I love having you near to hold and to care. I was such a dick before but now I’m not anymore. I will change. I will do whatever it takes to make you trust me again. But please give me another chance. Be by my side. Stay with me.”, he took Lee’s hands in his and squeezed it gently.

The American’s lips opened slightly unsure of what to say. Has this not been what he wanted since their night together? Has this not been what he pictured in his mind, a proposal that them to be a couple, not just another fling to Richard? Because Lee wanted this, he wanted Richard so badly that he would do anything just to be beside him. The playful side of Richard, Lee wasn’t new to. But still he would want to give it a try. He was just unsure of the time.

“Now it’s not the right time Richard”, Lee replied quietly and purposedly avoided the British’s piercing eyes questioning him.

“Was it because of Smith?”, Richard curled his fingers into fist. He came late in this race.

“It wasn’t. I broke up with him yesterday.”, Lee’s answer was deadly cold in Thranduil’s tone yet it warmed Richard a bit.

“For good?”, he asked with obvious excitement which made Lee glare at him amused. 

“I think so”, Lee replied. “That’s why I don’t want to jump in a new relationship for now”, he added. 

“Oh”, Richard’s eyes widened. 

“Oh okay. I’ll wait. Just give me a chance to prove to you that I have changed.”, he took hold of Lee’s hands again and kissed its back softly.

Lee’s eyes softened at the sight of this newly-affectionate and romantic Richard. He suspected before being cold and heartless, more into causual sex was the mask the British wore often. Because he would never forget that night Richard agreed to hold him, to stay so the pain wouldn’t overwhelm Lee.

“I’m patient. I can wait.”, Richard lifted his head and smiled at Lee before releasing their fingers.  

“That was my line.”, Lee reminded him and smiled fondly.

May be he’d give it a try; may be a second chance. But what’s to rush. This new Mr. Armitage wasn’t the one Lee thought Lee knew in a date weeks ago; there would be more to discover behind the mask Richard decided to put on. Lee promised himself that he would, give his heart a chance when he was ready.

 

The end.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Personally I don't think of Richard this way like how in the fic I described him.  
> I took a different approach. So I would love to hear your thoughts on this side of Richard.


End file.
